


[Fanart] the grief of all your losses

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: poet_inspired, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Inspired by Poetry, July Mini Prompts, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Poetry, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason for Cougar's silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] the grief of all your losses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Yehuda Amichai prompt](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/3055.html) at [](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poet_inspired**](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/). Text in the graphic are lines from the prompt. Graphic created with screencaps courtesy of [midnight_road on Livejournal](http://midnight-road.livejournal.com/).

_Add now_  
the grief of all your losses to their grief  
Mix  
sorrow with sorrow, like time-saving history,  
which stacks holiday and sacrifice and mourning  
on one day for easy, convenient memory.  
— Yehuda Amichai 

  


**Image Text:**  
sorrow with sorrow  
sacrifice  
mourning


End file.
